


Da Holy

by Cha (orphan_account)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fireside scene featuring a troll couple.  Burning Crusade era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Holy

Esdras adjusted his robes and squatted down next to the fire pit. He peered at the flames for a while, as they flickered and reached up into the night. He was sure he could see figures moving in the fire, but they were just on the edge of vision and refused to talk to him.

Disgruntled with the fire's lack of co-operation, Esdras turned attention to his traveling bags instead. Slowly and reverently he opened a small satchel, which for some reason was shaped like a pumpkin. The contents sparkled in the firelight with a thousand different colours reflecting up at him. Esdras smiled happily, taking a small pinch of arcane dust and inhaling deeply.

He was sure he could see the shapes moving about in the flames now.

"I knew it, mon!" he exclaimed. It was a troll dance troupe, burning in time to the beat of drums. Esdras tapped his foot to the island rhythms, continuing to smile contentedly.

Suddenly, the peaceful scene was interrupted by yelling from nearby.

"Oi! Esdras! Where is dat useless troll?"

Imanje stormed over towards him, tossing her mane of pink hair and looking indignant. "Esdras!".

Esdras looked up, bleary eyes squinting. "Oh, hey Love, mon."

"You be da good for nothin'! Too much'a dat dust an' suddenly ya be thinkin' ya got da holy!" she scoffed. "Meanwhile, some'a us been workin' hard ta keep da fire burnin' and da food roastin'."

Esdras stared at his wife as she stood framed in the firelight. "I like da hair, Imanje, it be very shiny."

Imanje frowned at Esdras, but in spite of herself settled down beside him. "Useless troll," she muttered affectionately, resting her head on his shoulder and staring into the fire.


End file.
